Jihoon
by byeolhosh
Summary: [CH 3 UPDATE]Ini sebenarnya tentang curhatanku yang kesal soal curhatannya Jihoon -Wonwoo /Friendship!JihoonxWonwoo/slight! BL!Soonhoon & BL!Meanie
1. 1

_Jihoon_

 _Cast: Wonwoo & Jihoon _

_Soonyoung, Mingyu & Raina just mentioned_

 _Genre : Friensdhip, Humor, entah gj pokoknya_

 _Note: Haii saya kembali lagi maaf untuk First Love mungkin tidak saya lanjut atau sedikit kemungkinan untuk lanjut hehe. Oh ya ini ff sebenernya curhatanku soal temanku yang kalo curhat tidak jelas hehe. Maaf bahasa sedikit tidak baku –ini pengaruh rp- dan mungkin ini ff series kalo saya niat melanjutkan._

 _enjoy_

Ini sebenarnya tentang curhatanku yang kesal soal Jihoon. Jihoon itu dia kecil, keras kepala, manis, jenius, tidak mau kalah, sinis, tsundere akut pendek lagi. Hmm apa lagi ya. Oh ya perkenalkan aku Jeon Wonwoo sahabat Jihoon sejak duduk di bangku SD. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku tahan sikap jihoon yang seperti itu, jangan tanya kepadaku itu pun terjadi begitu saja.

Kembali lagi, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang cara jihoon curhat yang sebernarnya sangat tidak jelas. Apalagi ini tentang si _doi._ Okay, ini chatku dengan dia saat dia curhat –saat itu sedang libur makanya dia curhat di chat-

 _Jihoon : Wonu!_

 _Wonwoo : Ya?_

 _Jihoon: Kau tak mengerti wonu tadi aku soonyoung saat aku jatuh tersandung tadi dia menolongku nu yaampun tadi itu benar benar asddfghjkl lalu tapi tadi aku kesal hampir menangis melihatnya dengan raina sunbaenim mereka tadi sedang berbicara berdua ada apa ya huhu_

 _Wonwoo :_

 _Jihoon: wonu?_

 _Jihoon: jangan di read aja dong!_

 _Wonwoo: apa sih?_

 _Jihoon : jangan di read aja!_

 _Wonwoo : btw kau bertemu soonyoung dimana_

 _Jihoon: oh tadi aku jalan2 sebentar suntuk dirumah_

 _Wonwoo: kenapa tidak kerumahku? Kan tinggal jalan bisa_

 _Jihoon: malas_

 _Wonwoo: memang kau jalan2 kemana?_

 _Jihoon: ke toko atk_

 _Wonwoo: jihoon_

 _Jihoon: ya?_

 _Wonwoo: itu bahkan lebih jauh dari rumahku_

 _Jihoon: memang_

 _Wonwoo: kau kesana jalan kaki?_

 _Jihoon: naik sepeda_

Yah begitulah sebenarnya sih aku tau yang tidak jelas itu kita berdua pertama ngomongnya A akhirnya malah ngomongin D. Alasanku bilang jihon tidak jelas itu karena dia tidak pake koma atau titik –katanya sih malas- ya dan dia menaruh subyek-obyek-predikat itu tidak sesuai dengan seharusnya –kau mengerti maksudku kan- btw soal jihoon dia menyukai soonyoung sudah lama sekitar 4 tahun? Tapi tetap saja jihoon itu tsundere dia tidak akan berani mengungkapkannya. Jihoon itu kejam dia bahkan pernah hampir memukul mingyu dengan gitar. Dan hampir setiaphari dia memukul kepalaku –itulah mengapa aku heran kenapa aku tahan dengan dia-

Sebenarnya aku menceritakan ini juga tidak begitu jelas kan?

-FIN-

 _Oh ya ada yang main roleplayer di bbm? Invite ya 5B970441 aku jadi wonwoohoshi disitu heh. Sebenernya aku baru kali ini bikin ff segj ini dan sebenernya juga aku rencananya bikin ff drabble soonhoon –lagi- tapi datanya di hp dan hpku datanya ilang semua):_

 _And last,_

 _Review?_


	2. 2

_Jihoon_

 _Cast: Wonwoo, Jihoon & Soonyoung_

 _Genre : Friensdhip, Humor, entah gj pokoknya_

 _Note: Entah kenapa saya tiba2 ingin melanjutkannya. Maaf cuma sedikit ga sampe 200 kata otakku lagi buntu. Insyaallah jika Allah menghendaki/? ya besok atau lusa dilanjut. Saya lagi juga buat drabble SoonHoon (meanienya kapan) sabar ya buat meanie wkwk._

 _enjoy_

Hai, ketemu lagi hehe. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan soal Jihoon yang menyukai _doi_ nya alias Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung semenjak dia kelas 1 SMP sampai sekarang 1 SMA. Untung saja saat SMA mereka satu sekolah lagi jika tidak mungkin Jihoon akan uring-uringan tiap hari karena tidak melihat penyemangat hidupnya –asek- Saat kutanya mengapa dia suka Soonyoung dia menjawab 'Soonyoung itu jelek, tembem, bodoh sok bisa dance ya walaupun dia seksi saat dance' biasa uke tsundere. Aku yakin pasti bukan itu alasannya.

Apalagi yang ku dengar soonyoung juga menyukai jihoon saat ku bilang pada jihoon dia malah menjawab 'lagipula itu cuma rumor kalaupun suka belum tentu pacarankan?' nethink sekali. Dan kalian tau akhir semester nanti soonyoung dan jihoon akan duet nyanyi dan dance. Saat tau ia akan berduet dengan soonyoung pipi jihoon memerah lucu sekali.

Lalu-

"Jihoon-ah"

Loh? Itu bukannya suaranya soonyoung?

"Ya Soonyoung?"

Lebih baik aku diam

"Bisa kita bicarakan soal duet kita?"

"Baik, dimana?"

"Ruanganmu?"

"Okay"

Entah aku merasa mereka _taken_ tidak lama lagi

-FIN-

 _Dan saya juga kepikiran buat series Wonwoo. Menceritakan tentang wonwoo dari sudut pandang jihoon/? Btw soonhoonnya entah jadinya kapan wkwk kalo ga wonwoo ya soonhoon dulu_

 _Tapi mungkin wonwoo dulu_

 _Last,_

 _Review?_


	3. 3

_Jihoon_

 _Cast: Wonwoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu & Junhui_

 _Genre : Friensdhip, Humor, entah gj pokoknya_

 _Note: Sesuai janji ini wkwk. Btw ini ff selesai pas soonhoon jadian hehe trus nanti lanjut ff wonwoo. Oh ya sekilas info ff Jihoon ini emang pendek sangat tiap chapnya. Aku sengaja soalnya tiap chap memuat cerita yang beda juga jadi biasakan ya wkwk_

 _enjoy_

Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin (benar kan?) saat ini aku ada di sudut pojok ruangan –bersama junhui- melihat dua orang itu latihan bersama. Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa bersama junhui disini Soonyoung yang mengajaknya jadilah aku disini bersama junhui.

 _Kriet_

 _Eh? Mingyu?_

"Loh mingyu ada apa?"ini suara Soonyoung

"Bosan. Ku dengar kau disini jadi aku kesini"

 _Btw_ , sekarang ini kita classmeeting jadi kita semua bebas kemana aja

"Yaudah duduk sana disebelah wonwoo"

 _Jihoon keparat_

Sebenernya aku bosan disini ga ngapa ngapain cuma lihat mereka berdua nyanyi nyanyi ga jelas

"Wonwoo hyung?"

 _Ha?_

"Oh hai"

"Kau bosan?"

 _Kok dia tau?_

"I-iya"

"Ayo kekantin dari pada disini ga ngapa ngapain"

 _Hell_

"Ya- kalo aku terserah"

"Jun hyung ikut?"

"Tidak trims"

"Hm.. baik ayo hyung!"

"Y-Ya"

 _Junhui keparat_

Bentar.. ini kan ffnya Jihoon?

-FIN-

 _Yang minta panjangin nanti aku panjangin di ff SoonHoon aja wkwk /ketawa evil/ untuk meanie ga ada idenih bantu dong_

 _Last,_

 _Review?_


End file.
